The present disclosure relates generally to printed circuit boards for electrical devices. More specifically, this disclosure describes printed circuit board designs that allow stacking of multiple packages for a three-dimensional multi-layer printed circuit board structure.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electrical devices may employ electrical circuits that are implemented as integrated circuits and discrete components attached to printed circuit boards. Printed circuit boards are often flat structures that may present pads and terminals for the fixation of components. The flat structure of the printed circuit board may impose a constraint to the shape of the electrical device. In some devices, the flat shape of the printed circuit board results in an inefficient use of space in regions located above the printed circuit board.